Dreamer Book One Water
by Moon Star Heart
Summary: Anna was a girl lost within her dreams and who was criticized for being in her own world. She wishes for her dreams to come true but be careful what you wish for. A storm one day comes and washes her away to the world with Prince Zuko, Aang, and the gang. Now she has to make sure everything remains the same though there is a little love on the way. Please read it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys I am Moon Star Heart (MSH or M) for short.**

 **This is my first time writing a story so please review**

 **Summary:** **Anna was a girl lost within her dreams and who was criticized for being in her own world. She wishes for her dreams to come true but be careful what you wish for. A storm one day comes and washes her away to the world with Prince Zuko, Aang, and the gang. Now she has to make sure everything remains the same though there is a little love on the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or this would not be posted on**

 **I only own my OCs**

 **Anyway on with the story**

 **Unknown POV**

The warm sea breeze ran through my hair as I gazed towards the gray stormy clouds that picked up the restless waves. I loved the ocean even on days like this, but my sister Anna dreams about fairy tales particularly about some show so much so that she come here on days like this. She believes that something might happen because of the myths of strange disappearances in the family about this beach. I spot her dirty blond hair from the dock by the boat. The wind begins to blow harder as I call "ANNNAAA."

 **Anna's pov**

I turn my head as I hear my name being called and see my sister Hannah standing on the dunes waving me to come to she came I was thinking about the dreams I have been having lately, they have been happening since my 16th birthday and I'm almost seventeen. These dreams are quite repeating quite like my favorite show Avatar the Last Airbender though Hannah says I shouldn't be watching such a kid show anymore now that I'm older and that I should things like the Walking Dead(MSH:No offence to anyone who loves this show but I'm terrified of zombies- Door opens- Ahhh get away keep away- a zombie starts coming in- ahh where is my AK-47 when I need it -starts throwing random objects- 'Relax M it's just me your brother' - that's even worse keep away ok back to the story while I grab my baseball bat to teach my big bro for trying that.)

I turn to face her entirely as the wind picks up I start trying to get back to shore forcing me back towards the end of the dock and the water. Foot by foot I seem to be pushed back by the wind clinging to the wooden planks as hard as possible trying to get closer to the shore. I scream as I start to lose my grip on the last plank it feels as if there is a giant hand pulling back on my body in the wind. I feel myself be overcome by the water though I strangely felt that I was weightless. Then I felt pulled and gained the weight of burden upon my body as I looked behind me and saw a strange green current leading to a whirlpool covered in the strange green water. Once I saw the pool I tried to swim as hard as I could for what felt like hours but passed only in a matter of seconds. As I was pulled into the strange whirlpool, the last thing I saw was a bright light and a gentle face coming towards me. I strangely felt at peace in a comforting embrace as slender arms came around my waist. That was the last thing I felt before the darkness seemed to surround me.

 **Hannah's Pov**

What just happened? I saw my little sister get pulled into a whirlpool. But what was unbelievable was the giant hand that held onto her in the water pulling her to who knows where. What am I going to tell Mom and Dad? I stare at the place my sister disappeared and my vision starts to blur as the tears start flowing with the possibility that my sister is dead. I run off the dunes back towards the house to tell my family the horrifying news.

 **A bit short for a story beginning but alright for a first one right especially if I want to write all three books anyways I thought this would be a great way to start please review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**M: Hi guys it's me again. I want to thank you guys for reading the beginning of the story even though it was short. Please enjoy this next section**

 **Big Bro: Hey guys I am back too!**

 **M: I thought I told you to keep out of my stuff or do I need to grab the bat again**

 **Big Bro: You don't even have a baseball bat:)**

 **M: Dang it! No, but I have stuff animals ready to suffocate you -evil stuff animals glare at him- Anyway, since you're here, you might as well do the disclaimer.**

 **Big Bro: Fine to avoid the suffocation -shivers at the eyes staring at him- so red so evil**

 **M:-mutters 'wimp'**

 **Big Bro: Don't forget I am in the military**

 **M: Get to it you lazy bump**

 **Big Bro: Moon Star Heart does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. She does own her ocs though**

 **M: On with the story**

 **Summary: Anna was a girl lost within her dreams and who was criticized for being in her own world. She wishes for her dreams to come true but be careful what you wish for. A storm one day comes and washes her away to the world with Prince Zuko, Aang, and the gang. Now she has to make sure everything remains the same though there is a little love on the way.**

 **Anna's Pov**

Blackness continues to surround me and as I feel the gentle hands lay me down on cool, hard surface.I try to open my eyes for the millionth time, but once again am unsuccessful. "Wake up young dreamer, your journey will begin and there is need for talk." said a deep, wistful voice. I feel my eyes gaining the strength to open themselves and move my hands to remove the crusts from my eyes. When I remove the obstruction from my eyes, I open them to see a tall bald man with an arrow running down his head and a white beard standing in front of me to which I thought looked similar to Aang from my favorite show. He must have seen me staring at his arrow and said, "Little one now is not the time for asking silly questions we must meet with the others." "What do you mean others and why did you kidnap me?" I say in a frightened voice barely above a whisper. "Come now and many of your questions will be answered," the old man said tenderly as he pulled me to my feet with the strength that one would not expect of an old led me through giant metal doors decorated with red, blue, yellow and orange, and a strong emerald color. Through the grand door sat five thrones, four of which were occupied.

Each throne seemed to have a theme in honor of their elements it seemed. The throne to the right of the door sat a tan, young man seeming to be admiring his bulging muscles occasionally lifting a mountain of rocks in the air on his left arm. The young man seemed to be wearing a mix of a light emerald and a deep forest green. His face is what might be attractive with deep emerald eyes that shimmered like the stones themselves and his hair was long flowing down his back while the color resembled that of a deep wood. The throne next to him was occupied by a handsome young man who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else often seeming to create dancers out of fire which made my eyes widen as I started to look more closely at him. He had raven black hair that was up in a topknot and his gold eyes were what grabbed my attention as he used his fire to create the dancers seemed to flash red in the firelight. The thrones next to him seemed to have contrasting appearances as a beautiful woman sat closer to the fire-wielding man. The woman's throne was a blank white as she sat comfortable peering into a nearby bird bath as though it was showing her a series of events ignoring the man on the throne next to her that was lecturing for some matter or another. The odd thing is the woman and the man sitting next to her looked nearly identical except the colors they seem to represent. The woman's hair was a platinum or a close silver as well her eyes while the man next to her had black hair and onyx eyes that seemed to consume you in them until you drown. The two identical people seemed to embody a theme of yin and yang. I look at the empty throne that stands next to the siblings that it seems colored with comfortable pillows and little papers that seem to look like paper airplanes with the common theme of yellow and a soft orange color.

The old man catches the attention of the people in the room as he fake coughs into his hands. When everyone catch sight of me they seem to be in a hurry to straighten themselves and I laugh at their actions saying "why are you all acting like I am someone important." I hear a voice that was pleasant to the ears and like a bell, "You are important Dreamer. You simply haven't seen how much yet." "Yes, Dreamer it is time for you to understand why you are here," stated the white bearded man. I look confused at them calling me dreamer as though it's a title(M:hint hint;)). "You should possibly understand what we tell you now as we wish to keep the world that is known to you as Avatar: Last Airbender," said the old man. "Then who are you because the series never really talks about you," I say to the people. "We should introduce ourselves as we never did before; therefore, Hello, my name is Agni the fire spirit or known as the spirit of the fire nation," said the dark-haired man from the flaming throne. " For once I agree with you firestarter. I am La the ocean spirit and this is my sister Tui," said the man from the black throne. The woman known as Tui spoke, "Hello as my brother said my name is Tui and I am the moon spirit." I felt compassion go towards the gentle woman as I remembered what would happen to her in the final of the first season. "Hello babe I am sure you are pleased to meet the great Chikyu," said the emerald-eyed man. "I am sorry dear girl for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Hayate," said the old man with a gentle gaze.

"Now as for why you are here, you may know from your world of the unnecessary casualties while there were some like Zhao, but we need to make sure Tui doesn't die and you need to make sure the avatar completes his task of defeating Ozai," said Hayate. I nod in response and ask, "One question why do you keep calling me a dreamer and how am I supposed to save anybody I can't do anything?" "Child you are meant for great things even if you do not see it yet and we call the Dreamer, not a dreamer," Hayate said comfortingly. "My name is Anna not a child or anything else," I said angrily. "Hahaha I like her and she does seem to have the fiery temper of a fire nation woman," said Agni as he laughed at my irritation. "Anna, you are called the Dreamer because of your willingness to believe in the possibilities of other worlds that many choose to ignore and the power of your heart to help the world that is not your own," said Tui. "Thank you for explaining that to me, Lady Tui," I say with respect to the moon spirit. "Before we send you to the start of your mission, know that once the journey is over you may have the option of staying here or returning to your world. Also, there have been a few changes to your appearance as you will be marked by us from our meeting so we may communicate through your dreams. Your hair has come to resemble my sister's," La informed me.

Tui creates a piece of ice the same height as me and I see pale white skin seem to replace my summer tan from the beach and my hair seems to have become the same shade as Tui from the deep brown it had been. My eyes were the same though there specs of green and gold that had not been there before. I look in astonishment at how my body had changed and I was wearing different clothes than those I wore on the dock. I had worn a simple green t-shirt and some jean shorts and now I am wearing a sort of cloak that separated to show my stomach in a pattern of blue and white on the clothing still joined together despite the hole showing the stomach area.

"We each have gifted you with an aspect of our elements and that will be useful for your journey," Hayate said. "Now we must send you to the South Pole and await further news for the avatar," said La. With a snap of his fingers, the world around me changed as I could no longer breathe in air and it seemed very bleary to my eyes. I was underwater and was losing the remaining oxygen in my lungs. I swam as fast as I could to the surface and was just about to pass out without air when I saw a hand reach down into the water towards me and lift me out of the water.

I tried to take in as much air as I could and ended up coughing out water leaning down against a hard shell. I looked around me and saw a young girl no older than 14 and a boy that looked around the same age as me. "Hey...e….yu …...right?"was the question posed to me however before I could answer. I begin falling back against a hard surface and hit my head. Blackness spreads against my vision.

 **Hayate's Pov**

Poor girl she has no idea how much this task will affect her but we can only hope for the best. Time is the only way for her wounds to heal and for her to find a better life.

 **M: Hey guys sorry for cutting it short and leaving you guys in the dark about what happens next, but who can guess what her wounds I will personally give a shout to the person who gets it right. So here is a sneak peek at the next chapter where Anna will be meeting Prince Zuko in order to appease you guys.**

 **"Hello Prince Zuko, you shouldn't think that capturing the avatar will restore your honor," said Anna with a mischievous tone. "Who are you and what do mean?" said Zuko in an abrasive voice ready to attack this intruder for daring to speak to him this way. "Who I am you eventually find out anyway here is a thought for you what honor is there in destroying a hope for all four nations even though you think the fire nation is prospering what about its citizens that have lost their will to dance."**

 **Big Bro: Make sure you review because I don't want to die please review:,'(**


End file.
